


Lazy Morning...

by nightfire2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Smut Brigade, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi, my lovelies!!! I know it's been a long time but I'm back!!! Here's my first ever Destiel short drabble based on a request I got through Instagram from @deanwinchesterr.79, hope you guys like it!!!





	Lazy Morning...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@deanwinchesterr.79](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40deanwinchesterr.79).



> So it's my first Destiel little drabble, hope you like this, my lovelies!!! Please leave feedback, it helps me write better for you guys!!!

It was one of those days where it’s a lazy day, rain patters on the window, the condensation of it mingling with the early morning chill as well when Cas turns around to see his sleeping body next to his own, a smile on his face as he snuggles closer to the warm body as he feels strong arms gently entwine around his waist, pulling him closer when the body behind him starts to stir awake as a deep, groggy yet manly voice speaks up.

“Morning, Sunshine” he says, making Cas smile warmly at him when he answers back.

“Good morning, Dean” Cas says when he feels something poking at his ass, a smirk on Dean’s face when he notices Cas’s gaze.

“Well, _someone’s_ happy to see me” Cas said dryly, fighting the urge to smirk back as Dean laughs in good nature when he feels Cas push back against his groin, a smirk dotting his face.

“Well, can you blame me? It’s not my fault that you’re a _smokin_ ’ hot angel”, Dean says while rutting against Cas’s ass, a choked whimper coming out of the angel’s mouth, pleasing Dean.

“You forgot something, Dean” Cas says craning his head back to see Dean.

“Really? Pray tell, babe” Dean say cockily when Cas turns and straddles Dean’s lap before kissing him soundly, Dean responding to the angel when Cas pulls away and looks at him before he says something that makes Dean’s heart start pumping faster and a beaming smile to appear.

“I think you meant to say that I’m _your_ smokin’ hot angel” Cas says, smiling at Dean as well as he bends to kiss those soft lips of his stubborn yet lovable hunter as they seem to kiss for what seems like hours, a smooth glide of tongues exploring each other with no real rush when Cas slowly starts to kiss down Dean’s jaw, then his neck, suckling on the soft, warm and tanned skin for a while as Dean just lets his angel love him, something that not even with Sam he can do easily, but this angel somehow makes him lower his walls and allows himself to be vulnerable around him.

Like at this very moment when Cas is kissing down his chest, where it’s dotted with past bruises and scars of past hunts, but to Cas, they’re just part of what makes his hunter even more beautiful.

He still remembers when he pulled him out of Hell and repaired his soul, the immense light shining from him momentarily blinding him when he first got a good look at him. He knew at that moment that this human would be the most important person that he would ever care about.

Dean still wonders to himself what had he done to get Castiel in his life, his best friend in the beginning who then turned into his boyfriend after Cas had asked him something about what it felt like to fall in love, which ultimately led to Dean’s true feelings for the angel spilling out and the angel to go to him and kiss him, having known already Dean’s feelings for him, for he had the same ones for some time, which then led to them having their first time together, which was a long time coming for each other.

 

But Dean’s brain shuts off for a while when he feels Cas’s tongue dive into his mouth again, meeting his own in a sensuous dance when Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s shaft, stroking him in long, slow strokes of his hand as Dean starts groaning lowly, letting a few choked gasps escape him as his hips buck up, making Cas smirk a little when Dean bolts up and takes his angel’s face smashing their lips together again when suddenly, Dean cums between Cas’s stomach and the sheets of their bed at the Bunker, his moan swallowed by Cas’s lips, Cas’s hand helping him through his post orgasm bliss when suddenly, Dean’s hand snakes between their bodies until he gets a hold of Cas’s rather engorged cock, a gasp falling from the angel’s lips as Dean gently lays Castiel on the bed as Dean repays the favor, kissing his way down the angel’s body when he gets to Cas’s dick, giving it a tentative kitten lick when Cas’s hips buck up slightly at the contact, making Dean smirk a little when he engulfs Cas’s cock, making a rather loud groan escape the angel’s mouth as he slowly bobs his head up and down, his angel’s moans music to his ears when he starts bobbing a little faster, hollowing his cheeks when Cas starts to groan a little louder, grabbing Dean’s hair while slowly thrusting in his mouth when he releases into his boyfriend’s mouth, Dean swallowing it all before kissing his way up the angel’s body before uniting his lips with Cas’s as a dopey, lazy grin stretches on both their faces before Dean goes to the bathroom to get a wet rag, cleaning Cas up before going back and joining his angel back on the bed, snuggling Cas into his chest, which makes Cas smile before laying a kiss on the anti-possession tattoo on Dean’s chest, before he falls back asleep in his hunter’s arms, Dean laying a kiss on his angel’s forehead before falling asleep as well, saving this memory for when another lazy morning comes rolling in…

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two idjits so much!!! Taking requests through here and on Instagram (@nightfire2018) as well, feel free to leave them... Love you my lovelies!!!


End file.
